


Diary Of The Modern Housewife

by MoonLyte



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1950s, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 12:04:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16218665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonLyte/pseuds/MoonLyte
Summary: A collection of stories in my reimagined 1950s au.





	Diary Of The Modern Housewife

"GANNY!"

 

Ganon sprung up from his dozing off and looked at the dorrway to his office. Link stood there, red in the face and hands on his hips.

 

"You're dirty clothes are all over the bathroom floor again!" Link yelled. Ganon rolled his eyes and pushed his chair out from his desk. He pat his thigh a few times, silently telling Link 'come sit down'.

 

Link exhaled before stomping over and plopping himself onto Ganon's lap. He wrapped his arms around Ganon's neck and gave Ganon a kiss on the cheek. Ganon finally smiled and pressed his face into the crook of Link's neck, breathing in deeply. Link didn't particularly smell good, mostly he smelled like floor cleaner, but he smelled like Link and that comforted Ganon.

 

"Stop smelling me, I probably smell gross." Link said self-consciously. Ganon chuckled before snorting into Link's neck like a pig smelling out food. Link laughed and tried to push him off, even if he wasn't actually trying. When Ganon finished, he pulled away and smiled down at Link before pulling him in for a real kiss.

 

Link happily accepted the attention, both of them needing a little affection after their long day. Link gave Ganon a peck on nose pulling back a bit to look Ganon in the eyes. Those dark hooded eyes burned into his very being, and Link felt like he was going to fall apart. 

 

"Come to bed with me, baby..." Link whispered hotly. It had been a few days since they last had sex, which didn't seem like a big deak to normal people, but he and Ganon were usually insatiable. The first night they met, they had sex five times. So the lack of sex was starting to worry Link.

 

"I can't, babydoll. I've got work." Ganon said. Link closed his eyes in frustration. 'Is he bored of me?' He thought darkly. Link forced a smile on his face and patted Ganon's chest. "It's okay, baby. You do what you need to, okay?" He said as he climbed out of Ganon's lap. Ganon tried to pull Link back in, but Link just smiled again and pushed his hands away.

 

"Really, it's okay. I understand." Link said before leaning down and kissing Ganon's forehead. "Good night, baby." He whispered before crossing the room. He gave Ganon one last smile and closed his home office door. Once the latch clicked, Link put his back against the door and let a shaky exhale.

 

He swallowed his feelings down and walked away, turning all the lights in the apartment off before settling down in bed alone. He sniffled a little, a few tears pricking his eyes but he rubbed them away and closed his eyes. Drifting off, he hoped he'd dream of Ganon.

* * *

 

Link folded a sweater of Ganon's and set in down in a pile of others like it. He always liked fall weather best, mostly because of Ganon's extensive sweater collection. He always looked so handsome in them. The front door opened and Ganon strolled in, mindlessly toeing off his shoes while typing on his phone.

 

Link smiled and sprang up from his seat on the floor. "Hi, baby! I made your favorite for dinner!" He said excitedly, hoping to get a good reaction out of Ganon. Ganon smiled sadly looking at the spread on the table. "Oh, dollface. It looks perfect." Link was close to squealing. Surely this would warrent some sort of special attention. "-But I can't stay. I have a work party."

 

Link's excited posture crumbled. He made a small whining noise. "But....but....but you always have a work thing! A project or a party or a meeting! I'm just asking you to eat one meal with me!" He said indignantly. Ganon sighed and rubbed his eyes. "I'm sorry, babydoll. I just, I don't have time for this right now."

 

Link's dissapointment quickly turned to rage. Silently, he stomped over to the front door and threw on a coat, opening the door still in his house slippers. "Where are you going?" Ganon questioned. 

 

Link turned back to him, anger evident on his face and tears ready to fall. "To someone who has time for me!" He yelled before slamming the door and running open of the apartment complex.

* * *

 

 

Link snapped a rubber band against the bar counter, bored out of his mind. "There you are!" Midna called behind him. Link turned around with a tired smile, face red and puffy from crying. Linkle cooed and handed him her pack of wet wipes. "What's the matter, dear?" She said in that sweet southern belle accent.

 

Link rubbed his face before setting it on the counter. Link had met Zelda, Linkle, Vio, And Sidon at one of Ganon's Christmas work parties. Them being the wives of the only married people in the company, they were expected to get along and it was a good thing they actually did because Link needed his friends right now.

 

"...I think Ganon wants a divorce." He said solemnly. Sidon gasped and sat down next to Link. "What makes you say that?" He asked. Link bite his lip before answering. "He's...distant now. Never home. And when he is, he spends all his time in his office. We-..." Link looked around flustered. "...we haven't had sex in a long time." He finished quietly.

 

Zelda sighed before grabbing his hand. "I know it seems bad right now, but I don't think that means he wants to seperate. He could just be really busy. Urbosa said they had a new big project, even she's pulling extra time."

 

Link sighed and threw his head back. Vio put a hand on Link's shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile. "You should try talking it out with him first. Tell him how much it's hurting you." Vio said softly. Link nodded and ran his fingers through his unkempt hair, messy from having not done anything with it yet today.

 

The rest of them always looked so immaculate. All of them perfectly polished with their perfect marriages, they never felt alienated from their own homes. 'Maybe this really does mean the end for me and Ganon?' He thought. But he knew in his heart he didn't want it to be over. He would only accept this if it was Ganon really wanted.

 

"Ahem." The five of them all turned their heads to the deep voice clearing their throat, obviously trying to get their attention. Link's eye widened when he saw Ganon standing there awkwardly. His friends quickly made themselves scarce, letting the two of them be alone.

 

Link remembered he was supposed to be mad at Ganon and turned his back, a pout on his face. Ganon sighed before sitting down next to Link, resting his elbows on the bartop. They sat there for a few minutes in silence, neither knowing exactly what to say. Finally, Ganon spoke.

 

"Do you remember when we first met?" He asked. Link smiled, instantly remembering. Link had moved to Hyrule to be an actor, but the farthest he got was a greasy diner at the edge of town. Ganon had just started working at Gaurdian Corp., and the whole team decided to stop in for a quick meal after work.

 

Link remembered the first time their eyes met, how enamoured he was. He always thought that love at first sight was a myth, but seeing Ganon truly felt like his heart was struck with cupid's arrow.

 

Ganon twiddled his thumbs, not looking at anything but his hands. "I never felt like that before, watching you. I was almost too nervous to order my food." He said sheepishly, which made Link giggle. "But wow....there you were. You looked so pretty but...so sad, at the same time. Do you know what I thought that day?"

 

Link looked over at Ganon, shaking his head. Ganon inhaled, a small smile on his face. " 'I never want to see him be sad again.' That's what I thought. But here I am, being the reason you made that face again." He said, frowning. He finally looked over at Link.

 

"I'm sorry, babydoll. I know I've been busy lately but I still shouldn't have been acting the way I was." He apologised. Link shook his head and hugged Ganon's side. "I'm sorry for yelling at you. I know I was overreacting." Ganon shook his head before taking Link's chin and tipping it up to kiss him.

 

"I love you to the moon and back." He whispered against Link's lips. Link smiled and whispered back. "I'll love you till the sun goes out." Ganon grinned and kissed Link again, which Link happily accepted.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr  
> moonlytestuff.tumblr.com


End file.
